Godzilla
Godzilla is a mutated nanus marine iguana with unnatural size. It's main diet consists of seaweed and algae it is very destructive and it's huge appetiet makes it attack fishing boats when desperate. History In world war 2 the french tested nuclear weapons on a remote island the radiation caused by them began to mutate an embryo inside of an egg into something terrible. The first sighting of the creature was off the coast of japan where it attacked a fishing boat only one man survived the attack. The man who survived the attack of the creature began to suffer due to having dragon statues in his home and eventually commited suicideand and his last words were "Godzilla". Years later the people who were investigating this incident found massive chunks of metal torn off the boat and some areas had tears that seemed to be caused by talons. The public began to worry about this some believing it to be Orochi's return others believed it to be caused by another creature, they were correct. In 1954 the creature made its biggest appearence attacking Tokyo. The response to the creature was the military who failed to kill this creature before it returned to the sea. The creature was then called Godzilla after the fisherman's last words and the Atrogan was created by Dr. Serizawa to combat Godzilla. Godzilla attacked again and an evacuation of Tokyo was made for the titanic battle. Godzilla easily overpowerd the Atrogan before Dr. Serizawa took control of the Atrogan and set it to selfdestruct. The resulting nuclear blast killed Godzilla at the price of Dr. Serizawa and piece lasted for a short year... Weaknesses *The neck is very vulnerable. *A second radeoactive blast can nearly kill Godzilla. *If there is a hole in its body it will blast its heat ray out of the hole eventually causing an explosion near the hole. Abilities *Atomic ray *Extreme strength *Powerful healing system *Incredible jumping abilities Godzilla II A new Godzilla discovered on Monster Island with more power than the first. History Ten years after 1954 a strange Island was discovered along with a creature called Anguirus who was killing a research team. Just as Anguirus was about to kill the head researcher a new Godzilla appeared and engaged Anguirus in combat Godzilla soon found out however that it could not get past the poison spikes that gaurded the Thorny Devil's body forcing the new Godzilla to retreat for now. Anguirus had begun to attack Osaka which to Godzilla was a chance for payback rising out of the water the massive leviathan headed for Anguirus. Godzilla did battle blasting her atomic ray at Anguirus' face and barely avoiding his rollout attack! Anguirus trapped on his back left his weak stomache exsposed allowing Godzilla to best the Devil Dinosaur who took no haste in escaping gaining respect for Godzilla who returned to the sea for a good reason. Godzilla had returned to monster island, for her egg hidden away in a deep trench which would be challenging for the other kaiju and predators to get too. Unfortunatley for her she was having trouble finishing the burrow for the egg and oddly despite being a marine iguana seemed to want to care for her young she was noticing that she needed to get much more algae and seaweed so she regrettably left the trench and on the trip to the water needed to look for a better suited home. Little did she realize that two predators wanted an omelet the mighty Gorosaurus and scavenger insect Kamacuras. Gorosaurus had reached the nearly hatched egg but stopped and winced at the terrible screech it made. Under the water Godzilla had heard this cry and immediatly dashed towards the trench. Gorosaurus was drooling and about to eat the egg and the hatching creature it lunged for the egg just as Godzilla had reached and bit down on Gorosaurus' neck crushing the bones in the dinosaur's neck fatally and having its flesh torn off by Godzilla's rage. The Gorosaurus tried to escape only to have its left thigh crushed and basiclly destroyed the dinosaur was now limping just before Godzilla's atomic breath reached its face killing the Gorosaurus in a most violent fashion just as the egg had hatched and Godzilla Jr. was born. Abilities *Atomic breath *Durable hide *Can swim up to mach 50 *Incredible Strength *Claws allow it to hold on to anything Weaknesses *Slow on land *Is prey to very, very, very large birds *If it spends to much time in water it needs to bask in sunlight to regain mobility Category:Level III kaiju Category:Level VI kaiju